Everyone Has A Story To Tell
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: Partying, dancing, drinking, sex, and murder. A Jennifer winds up Dead and everyone has a reason to to be guilty. Kendall/OC James/JO.
1. Jennifer's Body

The night consumed the warm sun that embraced the LA sky. The moon and stars slid up to emit just enough light to set the night perfectly. It was 9:45pm and Kendall was pulling his new pair of skinny black jeans up his legs, over his red stripped boxers, and hugged it tight around his lean waist. He zipped and buttoned it. He was finally done dressing and felt good about his new outfit. It made him feel good. With the black jeans, he wore a the V neck red shirt with his red Nike sneakers. His blonde hair neatly comb, with his bangs styled to the side with a small twist at the end.

He needed to look fresh for where he was going. A party was being thrown at some random dude's house. He didn't know who it was, only that The Jennifer's invited them and had them hooked with three words, alcohol, girls, and making out. What more could it have taken? Hell, girls would have sufficed.

Kendall made his way out of the bedroom. He passed Logan who was preoccupied with his hair to notice, and Carlos who was taking off and putting it on. Kendall assumed that he was deciding to "Wear or To Not to wear" Kendall shook his head and directed a "Don't wear" to Carlos. Carlos sighed and retreated back to his room. When Kendall walked over to the bath room, the door wide open, Lyric was standing there bent over the sink making a kissy face. Kendall raised an eye brow as he examined the blond slender girl. She had curls that, if wasn't pulled over her chest, would reach to the small over her back. It was always something Kendall admired when he saw her. That and her deep green eyes which are ever so apparent when she wore green. She was the kind of girl every boy wanted, but the kind of girl that never really gave a fuck. She dates James but it took him a hell of a lot of sweat and blood to get her hooked.

Lyric was a pompous bitch, but for some reason it kept him coming back for more. He liked the feistiness. It went well with her hair and eyes. He never tried anything with her because she was taken by James. The Guy Code/BFF Code can be a real mother fucker. He looked but didn't touch. Oh…he also dates Jo but that doesn't mean things are so nice and perfect.

"I'm going to kick you in the ass," Lyric said as she ran her fingers across her eye brows to fix them. Kendall chuckled and continued to stare. She turned and dropped her hands by her sides. "C'mon Kendall, fuck off," She said and slammed the door in his face. Kendall, however, was quick to stop the door. Lyric put her hands on her waist.

"You look beautiful," He said. Lyric's annoyed expression turned grave. She pivoted in her spot and gazed into the mirror. She was silent. A soft smiled curved Kendall's lips. The docking system on the sink marble platform began to bang out "Friday" by Rebecca Black.

"Are you serious?" Kendall said…

"SHUT THAT SHIT OFF!" Came James voice from the other room.

"Eat ME!" Lyric spat offended. Kendall's eyes rose with both shock and tempting thoughts.

Then something hit him. "Speaking of which…"He trailed off. Lyric looked at him. "What do you and fairy boy have planned?"

"I heard that," James said from behind Kendall with two Polaroid cameras- One in each hand. He was bared chested with only black jeans that were fitted around his firm waist. James looked at Lyric and licked his lips then brought his eyes back to Kendall, who turned in his spot. "Whoever gets the most kisses gets to have the other go down on them," James said.

"Wow…"Kendall mouthed. Kendall looked at Lyric with a finger pointing at James. "Very creative," he said. Lyric walked a few steps over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Jealous?" she asked and shoved his away. The bathroom door slammed shut and the radio volume heightened.

James put his hands to his ears. "I fucking hate that song," he turned and walked back to his room. Kendall followed after him. "So what are the rules this time?" Kendall asked James as James pulled a yellow shirt over his head.

When James flattened out his shirt against his chest he answered "Only two," he held up two fingers. "1. She's not allowed to touch you, Logan, or Carlos. 2. I am not allowed to touch Jo, Camille, or any other girl," He said. Kendall laughed.

"How are you going to win then, man?" Kendall asked.

"Looks like I'll be kissing some dudes tonight," he joked sarcastically. Kendall sensed a hint of frustration in his tone. James went to the mirror and tousled his hair a bit. "She wants to play this game, so I'm going to do what I'm supposed to do. If she gets mad, like last time, I'm just going to put the blame on her. It's just a game. She doesn't have to be so insecure. It doesn't mean a thing. Though…the angry sex def is worth to play this dumb game," James ranted on. Kendall shook his head.

"Yeah good luck with that," Kendall muttered. James turned to look at his best friend. "Be a cock block would you?" James started. Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "She won last time so that makes it Lyric 2 James 1. I need to win because when she lost the sex was amazing. I never seen her so pissed off in my life. But totally worth it," James said going off into thought.

"I won't ever understand you two," Kendall said. James smiled taking that as a compliment.

"Neither will I man. Neither will I. But in the mean time I do what I think is right and so far things have been great," James said. Kendall didn't quit get it but he didn't say anything. There was one thing he was to say, well ask, but he probably won't like the answer.

Silence had taken over as James bent down to tie his sneakers. When James looked up he could see that something was on his mind. "What's with you?" he asked. Kendall didn't answer right away.

He swallowed and cleared his throat, "Do you love her?" Kendall asked.

"Huh…" James said taking the question seriously and thinking for a moment. He then shrugged his shoulders.

"She drives me crazy…So I guess I do. I mean, I'm still with her even though she does drive me to want to shoot myself in the head. We work. I can't see anyone when I'm with her. So, I guess I do,"

Kendall nodded taking the answer into deep consideration. James got to his feet and brushed his hands down the side of his shirt. "You love Jo?" he asked.

"No…we just aren't there yet you know?" Kendall said. James nodded. After an awkward moment of silence James clapped his hands together.

"Someone is surly going to die tonight," James said. Kendall realized what he was talking about as Rebecca Black's "Friday" so continued to play. She must have had it on repeat just to piss James off.

To Kendall's not surprise, something went wrong. Blonde Jennifer was parked outside the Palmwoods Hotel. The headlights from the Ferrari shone almost blindingly ahead. She was in the passenger side, her head sticking out the window. "We have a problem. Jennifer doesn't want to come along anymore. And If I don't have my two girls by my side party off," She shouted.

"How can we help?" Carlos said in a cheery voice. Logan hit him in the back. They wound up outside Brunette Jennifer's apartment. Kendall banged on it. The door swung open revealing Jennifer. She looked a little uneasy. "Jennifer!" Kendall said loudly.

She jumped back a bit. Lyric rolled her eyes and huffed. "That's right, scare her to death," Lyric mumbled under her breath. Kendall took a step back slightly embarrassed. Carlos then took a step towards her. He suddenly fell to her feet and grabbed onto her leg.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, GOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried desperately.

"For fuck sake," Lyric said.

"I know what happens at parties like these!" She protested as she tried to shake Carlos off her leg. "People get drunk, unprotected sex, fall out windows, die from alcohol poisoning!" she finally got him to let go. "RAPE!" she said.

"It's not going to get that bad," Blond Jennifer said.

"Stop being such a cry baby and grow up," Lyric said.

"Yeah be rude to her, that'll get her to go for sure," Kendall said. Lyric threw her a dirty look.

"Look…" Logan began in an empathetic voice. This seemed to calm her down. Jennifer folded her arms against her chest waiting for him to continue. "If you want I'll stay with you the whole time," he offered. Jennifer looked at the others then back to Logan.

"Promise?" she said. Blond Jennifer smiled and walked away. "PARTAY!" she yelled.

When they got to the house party, it was probably worse then what Brunette Jennifer thought. I mean in Kendall's eyes it looked like a good time. Jennifer…was probably shitting bricks. The white mansion lawn bared people who were drunk out of their minds, some already passed out on the lawn. Girls running in only panties and bras while boys chased them. "House Party" By 3O3!H blasted from every part of the house. People all over were laughing, yelling, kissing, and just having a good time. When he glanced over to Jennifer, Logan had his arm around her waist leading her across the lawn.

"Poor girl," James said.

"She needs to loosen up a bit. She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do. Therefore, she should have nothing to be afraid of," Lyric said.

"It's still her first major party," Kendall interjected. "Everyone gets nervous whenever it's their first time for something."

"Yeah, whatever. Logan better keep an eye on her. If she ends up calling the cops because someone took their shirt off I'm going to smack a bitch," Lyric said and started off ahead of them. James got her just in time to hit her ass. She giggled and turned to look at him waving.

"REMEMBER THE RULES!" he reminded pointing at his best friends. "Yeah, yeah…" She said and ran off.

"You're insane," Logan said to James.

"What?" he asked naively.

"A girl like Lyric…Aren't you afraid that she's going to leave you?" Logan asked. Kendall listened in intently.

James didn't even think for a second and answered with a reassured "Hell no," The other three looked taken a back and unconvinced. "It's just a stupid game. You guys don't understand us. So don't try," He said and walked up the steps of the house and disappeared inside.

"Uh-oh," Carlos said.

"I can't wait for the day where I can I say "I told you so"," Logan said.

When they got inside they parted almost immediately. Lyric was on the soft talking to a tan, light brown hair guy. She had her flirting face on and a hand played with his hair. This was Kendall's cock block chance but decided to head to the kitchen to see what they had to drink instead. He didn't want to get in the middle of this on coming disaster.

The kitchen floor was littered with red plastic cups and on the huge glass dining table was an ass load of liquor. More than Kendall could count. Jello shots were on a side table – maybe a dozen left. He didn't want one of those and scanned the table of liquor. He saw some 20/20 and thought a shot or two would be good for now. When he picked up a plastic shot cup it was immediately snatched from his hands. He turned swiftly to see Lyric there, smirking. "I could def drink you," she said.

"What happened to your prey?" Kendall asked. Lyric grabbed the bottle of green 20/20 and opened it. She shrugged his shoulders.

"It's only a kiss that I have to get, nothing more," She replied as she filled her cup.

"That was fast though," he said. Lyric gave Kendall a suggestive look and handed him the shot cup," she began to pour her one for herself.

"I'm hot Kendall. Not to sound conceded of course. Are you really that stunned it to me that fast?" she asked.

"I stand corrected," he admitted. She held her shot cup up under her nose.

"To you," She said. Kendall went with it, put his cup up then shot his back once she did.

Kendall watched as she swallowed and let the cup go. She had a look of disgust on her face. "This shit is disgusting. Thankfully, it's worth the fun it enables you to have,"

"See Jo anywhere?" Kendall asked. Lyric shook her head but then went wide eyed.

"Oh right! Yeah…she was with that co-star of hers," Lyric said. Kendall's eye twitched.

"Where…" he asked cautiously. Lyric pointed a finger up.

"Saw them go up the stairs with a group of people," Lyric said.

"Awesome," Kendall said irritated. Lyric filled his shot cup up again.

"Sucks to be you," She said.

"Oh that's real nice," Kendall said.

"Hey, you know what goes on upstairs at parties like these," She began as she filled up another cup for herself. Lyric didn't even have to finish for Kendall to know what she was talking about. But to his displeasure she did. "Sex…"she shot back the 20/20. Kendall's jaw tightened. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It sucks to be you," she said and walked away.

Kendall sighed. He made his way over to the stair case to see what Jo was doing up there. He was a little worried. What guy wouldn't be worried if his girlfriend disappeared up stairs with another boy? Then on the other hand he didn't know if he really cared. Jo and him were drifting apart. He didn't care.

When he got to the top of the stair way, more people were up there. A door banged closed to his left. Kendall's heart leapt a bit. There was a crowd hanging around a doorway. Kendall had a feeling that's probably where she was. He made his way through them to enter a bed room were people were playing spin the bottle. Jo was shirtless but with a purple strapless bra on. 10 random people, including Jo, were in a circle. An empty Corona bottle came to a stop and people cheered. To Kendall's horror, it landed on Jo.

"JO?" Kendall said hysterically as she was getting to her knees to kiss the boy across from her. Her head turned so fast that she fell to the side and began to laugh uncontrollably. Kendall pressed his lips together. She was plastered.

"BABY!" she slurred loudly and continued to laugh. Kendall went over to her to help her up. She fought him off. "NOOOoo…" she objected. The crowd began to boo.

"Jo lets go, you're making a fool of yourself," he said.

"Nu-uh my sexy tall big bird time rush," she said. Kendall helped her to her feet but her knees instantly gave out. She began to laugh. "Whoopsy!" she said. "Wanna see my boobies!" she said holding the top of her bra tight.

"NO!" Kendall said quickly. "Where is your shirt?" Kendall asked.

"Over there," She pointed past Kendall. Kendall turned but couldn't see anything.

"Where?" He asked. When he looked back she put her hands up.

"I LIED!" she yelled happily and threw her arms around him. "Play with us!" she said.

Kendall chuckled nervously. "I don't think so," he said. Kendall sat Jo back down in her spot and walked away. Kendall went back downstairs to see if he can find any of his friends. When he came to the kitchen, Lyric was there and she was glaring. When Kendall looked to see, it was James. He was making out with the Brunette Jennifer. "Slut," She bitterly spat.

"That's kinda harsh to call Jennifer," Kendall said.

"Yeah she's one too," Lyric said. She walked away and Kendall noticed a liquor bottle in tightly grasped in her right hand. Kendall followed her to the couch where she propped herself down.

"You quit the game?" Kendall asked. Lyric rolled her eyes and took a couple of gulps of the liquor.

" Where's Jo?" she asked. But Kendall knew she knew and was just getting him back.

"Touché," he said. She sighed and gave a small hiccup. Kendall laughed.

She brought her eyes to him and sipped the liquor. "You like to look at me too much," she said. Kendall stiffened a bit. It was the liquor talking now. He knew this because they kept their little desires for one another secret. She would have never said anything if she wasn't buzzed. She pushed herself over to him and took another gulp of alcohol.

"I think someone's had a little too much to drink…" Kendall trailed off. He kept his face forward but she grabbed it to face hers. Her lips were inches from his. He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Do it," she dared. Kendall could feel his lips part slightly. His eyes looked from her lips to her green eyes and back to her lips. When she leaned forward Kendall Jumped to his feet. Lyric fell forward a little. She shook her head and leaned back on the couch. "Have it your way…"she said and drank more of the alcohol. Kendall looked over to see if James was still in the kitchen but only Jennifer was. This time, Carlos was by her side. They were laughing hysterically.

"Where's James?" he asked. He looked down at Lyric who was dozing off. "Lyric," He said grabbing her hand trying to pull her to her feet. She groaned a bit.

"What!" she whined.

"Let's go find your boyfriend," He said.

"I dunnwanna," she said trying to hank her hand back. Kendall pulled her to follow him.

Logan was making out with Camille on the couch. Kendall thumped him softly in the head. "Logan?" he yelled breaking them apart. "Have you seen James?" Kendall asked him. Logan. Logan looked around stupidly as if not know what just had happened. He didn't answer and continued to kiss Camille. Kendall pushed their faces apart and got in Logan's face. "Logan, where is James!" Kendall asked again. Logan pressed his hands against Kendall's face.

"Youlooky a lot alike Kendall, Camille," Logan's words garbled. He then leaned in for a kiss but Kendall broke free and threw himself back. Lyric, still by the hand, stumbled a bit.

"Stop moving!" she yelled.

"Kendall! There you are!" Kendall looked to see blond Jennifer rushing toward him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you and your friends stay till the morning to help clean up?" she asked.

"Really?" Kendall asked. Kendall couldn't see how he could possibly get anymore aggravated.

"Aw thanks! Too sweet!" she said and kissed his cheek before slipping away into the crowd.

"Wait! I didn't-"Kendall said but she was already long gone and out of ear shot. He looked at Lyric who was drinking more of the alcohol. "Give me that," he said snatching the bottle and shoving it into Logan's lap.

"Let's go upstairs," He said. Lyric tried to grab the bottle back but Kendall jerked her forward.

"You're going to rip my arm off!" She shouted. Kendall ignored her and proceeded up the stairs. Kendall hurried past a few rooms, opening the closed ones and peeking into the open ones. Nothing. Finally, he heard what sounds like Jo laughing from the other side of the bathroom door. He opened it and saw Jo on the kitchen sink, legs wrapped around James waste.

James shrieked and Jo began to giggle.

"What the hell…" Kendall's temper rising. Lyric's jaw dropped and she pointed.

"Heeeeeey…" she said not happy about the sight of her boyfriend and Kendall's girlfriend. She stumbled a bit to the side.

"Rude," James squeaked and slammed the door shut locking it. Kendall began to bang on the door.

"James open this door now!" he demanded.

"James flew out the bathtub through…" James said. "The window!" Jo finished.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Kendall yelled.

"NEITEHR DOESEUR MOM!" James said.

"What?" Kendall said bewildered. He huffed and gave up. When he turned around Lyric was looking a little pale. Kendall then sighed and escorted her to a bedroom to have her lie down. He searched for something to catch her throw up in just in case but all he could find was a hamper.

"I'm fine," she insisted when Kendall sat on the bed brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah…yeah, I know," he faintly said. She exhaled slowly and grabbed the hand that was stroking her hair. She was motionless for a long moment. Kendall assumed she had finally knocked out. He leaned over her and kissed her ever so gently on the forehead. When he pulled away her green eyes were staring back at him. The words "do it" rang through his ears. For that one moment and said fuck it all and went for it. What did he have to lose: The girlfriend that was no longer his? The best friend which he was sure to be dead come tomorrow morning? Nope. All he had was this moment something he wasn't going to lose out on.

It didn't go any further than that one kiss and in a blink of an eye morning was upon them. Kendall awoke abruptly to a mind splitting nails against the chalk board scream. "Lyric!" Kendall said shaking the girl beside him. She remained motionless but groaned. He shot to his feet and ran out the room. Lyric lifted her head up and when the screaming continued to she forced herself out of the bed and out the room. She could feel her stomach being twisted and turned and holding it in was impossible. She threw her head over the railing and let it all out.

James came from behind her and grabbed her hair. "Babe," Lyric made a moan and then threw up again. Kendall and Logan came flying out of a room to see James. Carlos was slowly walking out another room dead tired. He rubbed his eyes. Lyric looked at them.

"Who's screaming?" James asked. Logan then made for the stairs and ran as fast as he could down it. "What's going on?" James asked, hysteria growing in his voice.

"It's Brunette Jennifer," Kendall said. Lyric then threw up over the railing again. "Ugggghhh…"she whimpered falling to her knees, holding her arms tightly around her stomach.

"Just…say…it," she said.

Kendall swallowed hard and looked at James. "She's dead,"

The mouths on everyone dropped.


	2. I Did It?

There they sat in the police station. Cops wanted to take them in for questioning. It would have been a least a bit all right if it hadn't been for Logan being locked up. The damn fool tried to run from the cops when he heard them say they had to take them in. He totally freaked. Took 4 cops to put him in the back seat. When the cops drove off with him you could see him freaking out in the back seat. Pressing his face against the window screaming "HELP!"So, now, Logan sat behind bars cowering in the corner as some greasy shady looking dude stood tall and lanky staring at him.

This was a total nightmare for Kendall. His mother was surely going to rip him a new one. The rest of them sat on a wooden bench. No one said a word to one another the whole time waiting for the cop to come and question them. Moments later a medium height round man came out of a room and approached them.

"KENDALL DID IT!" James said jumping to his feet frightened. Kendall went bug eyed.

"Sit down!" Lyric growled grabbing James by the wrist and pulling him back down.

The cop didn't find any of this amusing. "Let's get this over with," he said.

They took turns, being questioned individually about the party and the death of Jennifer.

_**Kendall**_:

"So how old are you?" The cop asked.

"uh...25?" Kendall lied chuckling nervously.

_**Lyric:**_

__"Do you know what happens to pretty young girls like you at parties like that!" The cop said angerily. Lyric didn't say anything. She just sat there pale faced, looking like she was lost in another world.

Carlos:

Carlos sat there with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Are you okay?" the cop asked.

James:

James was looking in the two way mirror, checking himself out. "I HAVE to get me one of these," he stated. He turned around, looking over his shoulder to check out his backside in the mirror.

The cops exchanged a look.

Carlos:

Carlos then let out a loud fart that trailed on for about 30 seconds and a high pitch one squeaked out at the end. Carlos smiled and sighed. A look of relief on his face.

The cops took a step back with disgusted looks on their face.

"Yeah...I'm okay. You think I could go to the bathroom to see if I browned my pants?" he asked excitedly.

Logan

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!" the cop yelled furiously at Logan who was shaking feverishly.

Lyric:

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" The cop shouted pounding his fist on the steel table.

Lyric then turned quickly to the side and threw up all over the floor. "Sorry,"

Jennifer:

"UGH what is that smell!" Jennifer complained with disgust.

Logan:

"Smells like Doritos..." Logan said.

Kendall:

Kendall sniffed a few times.

Carlos:

"I'm hungry," Carlos stated rubbing his stomach. "You guys have any more Doritos?"

James:

"You guys should really think about investing in some air fresheners," James said holding his nose.

Kendall:

"ENOUGH ABOUT THE SMELL NOW TELL US ABOUT THE NIGHT JENNIFER DIED!" The cop said. Kendall pushed back in his seat a bit.

James:

"Maybe even some gum while you're at it," he said still holding his nose.

Carlos:

"Temper, temper!" Carlos scolded.

Jennifer:

"SHE WAS MY BESTFRIEND! NOW SHE'S GONE!" Jennifer wailed.

Logan:

"I was supposed to be by her side the whole night! I'm murderer!" Logan cried out pulling at his hair. "WHY! What am I going to tell my mom! I can't go to jail! Do you know how clumsy I am! I'll drop the soap!"

Kendall:

"I only convinced her to have a good time. Loosen up a bit. Wait...does that mean I killed her! This is my fault!" growing hysterically. His eyes moving left and right as if searching for an answer.

James:

"I gave her a few drinks...like...4?" James said going off into thought recalling the night and counting off his fingers. His hands then smacked to his mouth. "oh my god! I killed Jennifer! Now my girlfriend is really never going to forgive me!"

Carlos:

Carlos let out another fart. The cop ran a hand down his face, frustrated. Carlos smiled.

Logan:

"I'm going to be someone's bitch! I don't wanna be someone's bitch! I don't have a vagina! I love vagina!"

"Fine! I had sex with her! I stopped when she passed out I swear! She was bleeding! AH! I killed Jennifer! Sweet, sweet, sweet Jennifer!" Carlos yelled.

James:

"I made out with her. But it was only part of a game I was playing with my girlfriend. Don't think she is anymore...I CHEATED! PLEASE DON'T TELL HER! I LOOOOOOOOOOVE HER!" James said throwing himself over the table to grab the cops collar.

Kendall:

"No he doesn't..."

Lyric:

"Are we done here?" she asked.

The cops sighed...

Lyric was the last one to be questioned and she came out the questioning room walking like a zombie. They all stood there, along with Mrs. Knight. She had a sympathetic look on her face. "I don't feel so good..." She said.

Logan sniffed her. James held his nose again. Jennifer stepped back a bit. "You smell like Doritos," he said. Kendall shook his head.

When they piled into the car everyone remained silent as Mrs. Knight frantically lectured them. She was glad that they were okay but furious that they would be at a party like that. She knew they had been drinking and suspected other things but didn't say anything about it. She just kept on with the drinking. She warned them not to say anything about Jennifer to Katie and they silently agreed. When they got back the Palmwoods hotel they washed up, changed and headed outside to hang by the pool. Lyric even joined afterward. She wore dark sunglasses to try and tame her raging headache.

"I need some weed," James said.

"Shut up man!" Logan said looking at him with shock. "Do you want to go back to jail and have some creepy rapist dude make you his ballerina, soap dropping, pretty little bitch. I DON'T THINK SO!" Logan said in a high pitched voice.

It was silent for another minute and James opened his mouth again. "I couldn't possibly feel more like crap..." he said.

"I kissed Kendall," Lyric said then got up and walked off. James shot a look at Kendall. The left eye bugged out it's socket while the right one twitched. Kendall immediately jumped to his feet and ran off. James was quick to chase after him around the Palmwoods Hotel. James soon caught Kendall and jumped on his back. Kendall began to spin around and around. They went crashing into the pool. Carlos and Logan jumped back a bit. When they surfaced it wasn't soon before long when James jumped on Kendall and dunked him under the water. Kendall came back up and tried to scream "Mercy," But James put him back down under. The other two shook their heads.

Lyric came out of the Palmwoods Hotel with a water bottle in her hand. She stopped by the pool. Just as Kendall, who was holding James tight around his waist with his arms, was about to throw him, Lyric yelled at them.

"GROW THE FUCK UP!" she hissed. She put a hand to her forehead. "Ow..." she moaned.

They stopped and she headed back over to Logan and Carlos.

Mrs. Knight then emerged from the Palmwoods hotel a look of grief on her face. She waved them over. When they were pulled to the side, out of ear shoot from the other people around, she began. "The police called. You guys are no longer suspects anymore. Jennifer died of alcohol poisoning," Everyone's mouth fell.

James shook his head. "It is all my fault," James said.

"You didn't force those drinks down her throat," Lyric said trying to defend him.

"Lyric is right. Look boys, it's no ones fault. It's tragic but don't blame yourselves. I just hope you guys learned your lesson," she said.

"We did," Kendall said.

"Now, there's nothing more you can do. It's a nice day so how about you enjoy is and try and make the most of it," She said. With a soft empathetic smile to James she walked away. They walked back to the pool and took their seats.

"Today fucking sucks..." Kendall said running a hand through his blond locks.

"Murdering someone will do that to you," Logan said. Everyone's face turned to Logan who seemed to not know the shock he just caused.

"What?" he asked.

"We didn't murder anyone," Kendall said. "please, let's not talk about this anymore," Kendall said.

"How about we talk about you kissing my girl!" James suggested irritated.

"You kissed JO!" Kendall said.

"Shut up!" Lyric said. "For fuck sakes...James you kissed Jo and who knows what else!" Lyric accused.

James held his tongue, he just shook his head in disbelief.

"Well..." Lyric said.

"Well what?" James asked.

"Did you?" she asked. James didn't say anything. "Nice..."Lyric said her voice seemed to crack a bit. She got to her feet and stormed off. It was quiet again. Then James got of and stormed off as well.

Kendall huffed. "I gotta fix this..." Kendall said.

"How?" Logan asked. Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know..." He got to his feet and walked off.

Kendall headed down a deserted hall in the Palmwoods Hotel with a determined look on his face. He walked by several red doors with gold platted numbers. He came to a door with a number 12 on it. He sighed and finally worked up the nerve to knock on the door. He still had no clue about what he was going to say. When the door swung open Lyric stood there but then was quick to close it in his face.

"Lyric!" Kendall complained and knocked on the door again.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Please open up! I wanna talk to you!" He said desperately.

"WHY!" she questioned.

"To try and fix this!" Kendall said.

The door opened again. "Fix this!" she repeated with a deranged look on her face, and a note of hysteria in her voice.

"Don't hurt me," Kendall said putting his hands up in defense.

Lyric rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away. Kendall stepped in and closed the door behind him. She turned to look at him to, waiting for him to speak.

He rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Look, can't we just forget about this mess and just move on. Go back to being happy happy with James?" Kendall asked.

"Are you going to forgive Jo?" Lyric asked. Kendall didn't answer that. "Thought so," she said.

"You and James are nothing like Jo and I. Jo and I...we don't work. We did once but now...You and James, you do. You make him happy," Kendall explained. Lyric didn't look convinced then spoke.

"James and I need some time apart. These games we play, it's wasn't such a good idea. We thought we'd be able to work with it because it seemed fun at the time but it turned out to not be so fun and we destroyed our relationship," Lyric took a few steps closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said honestly. Lyric waved him off.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I'll be fine. I feel sorry for you though. Truthfully Kendall, you deserve way better than Jo," Lyric said.

"I know..." Kendall trailed off.

Lyric looked down at her feet. She smiled but it soon faded into a frown and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry," Kendall said taking her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot," She cried sniffling.

"No you're not. We all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them so that we don't end up crying to someones new Hollister shirt," Kendall said. Lyric pulled away laughing.

"Sorry," she said brushing hand down his shoulder.

"It's whatever..." Kendall said brushing his fingers across her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"Stop you freak," She said hitting a hand away playfully. Kendall grabbed her hand to be able to use his other hand to touch her cheek. She tried to hit that one away but he grabbed that one.

"Kendall!" she laughed. Kendall. She got a hands free and tried to run but Kendall grabbed her by the waist, her back pressed up against him, to tickle her. Her knees gave out but held her up by the waist. "Stop!" she laughed. Kendall slowly stopped. She looked up and her lips were inches from his. Their lips slowly met. Kendall moved Lyric to turn her around. Lyric brought her hands up and intertwined them with Kendall soft blond hair. Kendall felt his hands up and down her back. Lyric broke the kiss off but stayed inches from his. Kendall's waited eagerly for them to meet again. "This is wrong," she whispered.

"I thought you said I deserved better," Kendall said.

"I didn't mean me," Lyric said.

"It doesn't get any better than you," Kendall said.

Lyric then pressed her lips back against his. The kiss grew intense as Kendall's touge pushed passed her lips and groped hers. His hands fell to her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Kendall led them over to her bedroom and fell onto the bed...

James sat in the lounge of the Palmwoods with a a heated expression. Jo came strutting by with her Gucci pursed tucked under left arm. Hair pulled back into a pony tail swaying side to side. She came to a short stop when she saw James.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be. My girlfriend only broke up with me for sleeping with you!" James said furiously. Jo's eyebrows raised.

"We didn't sleep together," She said.

James head tilted to the side, looking at her confused.


End file.
